Sydney and Luke's little game
by Carebear1216
Summary: this is a story for my friend and that is it. she asked me so i did. please review. I STORY IS DIRTY TO SOME POINT THEY MIGHT DO IT BUT WHO KNOWS! M ONLY


**THIS STORY IS FOR MY FRIEND SYDNEY. YOU DON'T KNOW HER BUT SHE IS A NICE PERSON AND CAN BE A PREVERT SOMETIMES!!!!**

**THIS STORY HAS BAD THINGS THAT LITTLE KIDS SHOULD NOT READ OR EVER SEE!!!!!!! PLEASE ONLY OLDER TEENS OR MATURE TEENS READ IT!!!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING THERE IS OR MAYBE BE SEX IN HERE!!!!!!**

**THIS IS FOR YOU SYDNEY. NEXT IS YOOU SHAWNA!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

Sydney woke up one morning with a weird sound coming from her living room. She got up and put on a robe to cover her black tank top and plaid pants. She opens the door to her bedroom and walked slowly to her living room.

'_Who would be here at this time? I swear if it is Shawna or Carrie I will kill them. I have a date with Luke today and I don't to yell at him if he goes ADD on me.'_ Sydney thought.

"Hello is anyone there?" Sydney asked as she thought who could be in her house.

"Hello sweetheart, did you change into that for me?" Luke said as he stepped from around the corner. He was looking at Sydney's pajamas.

He and Sydney have been dating for a year and Luke was an animal if I can say that. He loved to kiss and hug Sydney. But Sydney was a little shy before guys and he wanted to get into her pants.

"No!!!! I just woke up and how did you get in my house?" Sydney said as she was mad right now because he was being a pervert right in the morning.

"The window was open in the bathroom." Luke said with a look on his face that he was thinking of something.

"I knew I forgot to lock something. Why are you here anyways?" Sydney said as she hated herself right now.

"I thought maybe…..we could……..stay…here…instead of……..going…….to the….movies. And I wanted……..to surprise………..you with a……….cool game I made up." Luke said pausing a little after a few words.

"What type of game?" Sydney said as she had a game on her mind.

"Naked twister!!!!!! I just came to me last night. I was eating watermelon and watching ice skating. And then twister but then I thought naked twister. So I practiced all night and now I am really good at it. I even bought a new twister game but you have to wear sock wile you it. That is the rule." Luke said.

"Why do you have to wear socks?" Sydney said as she wished it was Carrie or Shawna or better yet both.

"Because eon the mat it says you have to wear socks to play." Luke said as he was the smartest person alive.

"Some who did you want to play with you?" Sydney said trying to stay calm.

"Well I thought you and me. And I could spin the spinney thingy. But we have to get wet first so we don't stick and then we fall." Luke said.

"How do you know that you stick to people if you are not wet first?" Sydney said as she took in a couple deep breathes.

"Vaughn told me. He and Shawna play the game all the time he told me and other ones that sound weird but fun. Like Clue, Trouble, Connect Four and Go Fish." Luke said when he counted them on his fingers as he said them.

"Well if you want to play you have to let me take a shower and so do you." Sydney said as she started to think it would be cool.

"Ok I will join you then!!!!" Luke said as he started to head to Sydney's bed room.

He ran in there and jumped on to the bed and started to take off his shirt.

"NO!!!!!! You will take a shower in the other bathroom!!!!!!!" Sydney said as she pointed to the other bathroom Luke came in though.

"I don't need to take a shower I took one before a got here, but you can take one, I will watch in case you fall." Luke said as he ran to the bathroom throwing his shirt on the floor.

But Sydney grabbed him by his hair and threw him back on the bed.

"NO!!!!! If you want me to play stay here!!!!!" Sydney said as she walked into the bathroom.

She came out 7 minutes later soak and wet in a towel. The game was already set up and Luke was standing up stretching with no clothes on.

"Wait I have to get wet." Luke said and ran into the bathroom. He came out and was soaked as Sydney. He ripped her towel off and the played twist the whole day, until Luke thought they could play the other games that Vaughn told him about. So they did and even made up some with Uno, Monopoly, and Checkers. And at the end of the day Luke stayed over Sydney's house and Sydney woke up in pain from something that happened last night.

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT YOU DON'T HAVE TO I JUST DID IT FOR MY FRIEND BECAUSE SHE LOVES LUKE AND I A BIT PREVERTED SAME AS ME AND SHAWNA!!!!!!!**

**SYDNEY I KNOW YOU SAID T BUT WHO GIVE A HECK-A-DOODLE I WROTE IT YOU ASKED ME SO HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! **

**SHAWNA YOU HAVE TO REVIEW THIS I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! AND THE OTHER ONE TO SOME YEAH CHECK THEM OUT, COWBOY RIDER!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW I KNOW IT IS NOT SOMETHING A WRITE BUT IT WAS FOR FUN I WILL WRITE MORE VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORYS THOUGH SO DON'T WORRY!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
